


Plundered

by VulpusTumultum



Series: DA one-shots & randoms [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, probably a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting hot battles (in more than one sense of hot) Bull and the warrior Lavellan retreat to an ancient treasure room to plunder something other than chests and dead bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plundered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/gifts).



Most non-Dalish had specific ideas when it came to what a Dalish scout and fighter would be like: Bows and swiftly running through the wilderness, perhaps dual blades and a reliance on speedy reflexes more than strength. (And that was without even getting into the bizarre ideas some had about things like 'wearing nothing but tattoos' or the like that inevitably became a popular rumor for a while.)

 Even the Seeker hadn't really expected, back when first escorting Lyos Lavellan to the breach, that what he'd pick up in an attack would be a sword and shield, having known so little of the strange survivor. No matter who brought it up, his answer was always a shrug of powerful shoulders, sometimes followed by “We have to defend ourselves against more than animals.”

 He'd always been busy enough with other things that no one expected him to help train anyone- though he accepted invitations from both Cassandra and Cullen for private bouts- and did, on one memorable ocassion in Haven, accept the challenge of a well known Orlasian Chevalier who had been part of some visiting Lord's retinue and hadn't realized he was talking to the Herald himself when sneering about what a 'wild knife ear' thought he was doing with 'a true warrior's weaponry' in the lower camp.

 Mostly the fight was memorable to Bull because he'd won a decent amount of money off its outcome- only Varric had won more, but then, the dwarf had moved faster and placed more bets. The fight itself had been rather short, and dull, compared to ones like now, when the Boss was surrounded by four mercs, bracing against one's shield slam, letting himself be pressed back and then reversing the inertia like his body was a spring- enough to lash his shield to the side and smash its edge into the face of one of those trying to flank him. The blow shattered bone and made the Vint choke on teeth as he fell back in pain, while Lyos went defensive against a new attempt to knock him off his feet.

 It took a lot to get the Boss down and flat on his back. Even Bull wasn't sure he could do it reliably in a one on one _fight_.

 After a fight, though- if there was more privacy (and space) offered than a tent wherever they stopped for the night, the odds were _much_ better. Tonight was technically another night camping in tents, but they'd cleared out the Vints, demons, and darkspawn from the old ruined fortress and prison, and the following scouts could do their thing and keep watch over the now semi-permanent base of operations without interference, so when the Boss slipped away as everyone was settling in, the Qunari smiled and followed his _Kadan_ back through the huge, ancient gates that had been left damaged and open thanks to that first giant.

 Damn there had been a lot of giants involved in the day. Made it a good day, and being able to do something about how hot the battles had been meant it was going to be a far better night.

 Bull caught up with the elf in one of the tidier rooms they'd searched through earlier and thoroughly plundered, boxes and chests still open. Quietly, he shut the door behind him, and though it didn't lock, he did kick one of those chests in front of it- wouldn't stand against someone trying to force it open, but would keep it closed otherwise, and give warning if someone or something _did_ try and enter.

 Bull strode to where Lyos was already removing armor, and pulled the smaller man in, even though he hadn't gotten more than his cuirass off, and their mouths crushed together for a deep kiss- no sound but hard breathing, themuffled clanking of more pieces of armor hitting a floor drifted with sand, and groans that came deep from within their throats. A single candle the Dalish warrior had brought in gave enough light to enjoy the view as they stripped each other naked. Bull's grey-blue skin, scarred and tattoo'd, against the pale gold of his _Kadan_ \- not quite as scarred, certainly not as tattoo'd, though slightly bruised from the fighting still, where blows had caught him and padding hadn't quite stopped the heavy armor from leaving marks. Non-Qunari skin seemed to bruise so easily sometimes- it was _nice_.

 This wasn't going to be a long night, by their standards, both knew it, and didn't waste time. Bull lifted the elf onto an ancient, ornately carved desk that had been swept as clean of sand as possible- the place where long dead Tevinter clerks or scribes had once worked getting a new purpose. It would be sturdy enough even if they did more than rut against each other as they did for a time, hands joined on cocks, fingers meeting against balls, while they kissed and tugged at each others' skin with teeth, along necks, shoulders, the edge of a pointed ear.

 Biting the elf's ear had its usual effect, and Bull swore, the first word to echo in the room, as his _Kadan_ reached and grabbed for his horns, leaving the Qunari's hand to work their cocks against each other alone, causing that sensation of pressure and weight on his skull that always made him want to fuck his lover until furniture broke-

 “ _Kadan, you shit._ ” he growled, noting the stone surface was empty, “ _did you bring the oil?”_

 The man let go of his horns, pressing his mouth against Bull's skin and kissing, chuckling deep in his throat. “By my armor..should be,” and the Qunari released him, and shoved him off in that direction, giving his ass a hard slap in passing, which nearly made the elf fall to his knees-

 Quiet again other than breathing and some harsh moans, as they met once more, this time Lyos' hand greasy as it rubbed at Bull's cock, before he grabbed him by the horns again, being lifted back up enough by a powerful heave of the mercenary's arms, swept up and taken. _Plundered_ , just like the room they were in. His jaw clenched to not scream the Qunari's name too loudly, but the empty space still echoing the sounds they made, meat on meat and on stone, breaths and gasps, growls and groans.

 Bull whispering endearments and filth in turn until he felt his _Kadan_ quiver and felt the hot sticky splatter on his body and hand, and this time the elf did let himself cry out to his gods, voice almost broken with relief. Lyos still hung onto the horns, until Bull finished himself as well, then finally let go, both of them spent, and moving to curl together, wiping the stickiness away from each other- sometimes kissing or licking it off each other- until both of them could walk steadily back to camp for further clean up and actual sleep in their separate tents, back to being the Boss and the Iron Bull rather than Bull and his _Kadan_.

 


End file.
